A vehicle lamp has been known in the related art which is configured to totally reflect light from a light source that is incident on a plate-shaped light guide body by a plurality of reflective elements formed on a first plate surface of the plate-shaped light guide body, and then, to emit the light from a second plate surface of the plate-shaped light guide body toward the front side of the lamp.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-016386 discloses a vehicle lamp configured to cause emitted light from a plurality of light sources disposed along a rear end surface of a plate-shaped light guide body to be incident on the plate-shaped light guide body from the rear end surface thereof.